goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Hagbone Mace
The Hagbone Mace (ハグボーンメイス, Hagbone Mace?) is a Mace-class weapon found in Golden Sun: The Lost Age and Golden Sun: Dark Dawn. Basic Description by Game In all its appearances, the Hagbone Mace increases the wielder's attack by 108 points. It can be bought for 8400 coins and sold for 6300 coins. In The Lost Age, it is found as a Rusty mace out in the Great Eastern Sea while sailing, at a shallow spot a short ways east from Treasure Isle, and it must be reforged at Sunshine the blacksmith in Yallam and then bought from him to be properly obtained. When first available, it can be equipped by Felix, Sheba, and Piers. After they join the party, Isaac, Garet, and Mia can also equip the Hagbone Mace. The Hagbone Mace's Unleash effect is Wyrd Curse (ウィツチカース, Witch Curse?), which is effectively a standard physical attack that adds 41 damage points and then modifies the resulting damage based on the user's Venus power and the target's Venus resistance. The attack may also inflict Haunt on the target. Wyrd Curse visually resembles the user casting and a series of red drops dropping from the sky to form a red pool under the enemy party, and the pool erupts into a flurry of red skull shapes that float off the top of the screen. In Dark Dawn, the Hagbone Mace is found in a treasure chest in the Belinsk Ruins, and can be equipped by Matthew, Tyrell, Eoleo, and Rief. It retains Wyrd Curse as its main Unleash, though it now targets three enemies with equal offensive power (i.e. secondary targets still take full damage). In addition, it also gains Terra Strike as a secondary Unleash. Terra Strike is a Venus-based Unleash that attacks with an additional 20 points. Analysis As one of the first weapons you can pay for in The Lost Age after the Great Eastern Sea opens up, the Hagbone Mace is an effective demonstration of why it is better not to buy weapon artifacts from shops; not only is this slightly stronger than the likes of Shamshir and Dragon Axe, but it ultimately costs less, and being a Mace increases the amount of Adepts that can equip it. After finding it, it should remain on the party for at least a period of time. In Dark Dawn, the Venus-based nature of the Unleashes suggests that the weapon would be useful for Matthew, while the attack increase makes it viable for Rief. In both cases though, it will only be a slight upgrade, attack wise, from whatever weapons they have. No matter which Adept gets the Hagbone Mace, it will mostly serve as a placeholder, as the player will be able to acquire much stronger weapons once Matthew's party is at sea. Trivia * The Hagbone Mace is the only rusty weapon from The Lost Age that returns in Dark Dawn. Category:Maces Category:Artifacts Category:Unique items Category:Rusty items Category:Venus-based Unleash effects Category:Haunt-inflicting effects Category:Weapons with two Unleashes